Continuing the Conversation
by jagter se maan
Summary: Awkward topic for the Sand siblings: in what condition, exactly, is Gaara's sex life? An unofficial sequel to JBMcDragon's story on LJ. Part of the Better Off Dead series.


**Continuing the Conversation**

An unofficial sequel to JBMcDragon's **Gay Porn**

_

_

It was only fair, he mused. After all, hadn't he, several years before, interrupted his siblings' conversation simply because it involved (and horrified/bemused) him? So Gaara sat in his room composing a reply to the randomly-inspired scrawls that Naruto accumulated and sent him every few months in a bundle, and what part of his brain wasn't needed to write something intelligible listened to Temari and Kankuro debate sex.

"They'd make a nice couple is all I'm saying." That was Temari. When he'd passed through the room earlier she'd been reading; he could imagine she still was, if only to feign disinterest in front of Kankuro.

There was an audible pause; Kankuro would be staring at Temari, or else giving a strange look to the mission details he had in hand.

"What isit with you and same-sex couples?" he finally asked, using the same tone Gaara had three years ago when he'd asked Temari if his siblings had actually been debating his sex life – or imagining one due to a lack thereof.

"What's wrong with them?" Temari countered.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Kankuro said hastily. "…But they're all you go on about," he said; he gestured to the book Temari was holding.

Gaara could see them now. It wasn't the first time he'd used this jutsu to spy on someone, blood relative or otherwise. They knew he was in the house anyway, so he didn't feel guilty.

Temari shrugged. "It's hot."

Kankuro made a gagging noise, and covered his face with his hands, abandoning the report. "If you ever come home with one of your female friends – Hotaru or someone…"

"That's harmless flirting, Kankuro. And anyway – you're a guy." Temari shifted into a lotus position, closing her book. "Aren't you supposed to like the idea of two girls-"

"Temari!"

She laughed, and Gaara paused in his writing to snicker. Were many families so weird and dysfunctional?

"Okay, King of Bores, who do you like?"

Kankuro returned to the files in his lap, frowning in concentration.

Temari's grin grew. "Come on, tell me! You're so offended by kinky sex, so who do you like? I bet she wouldn't mind."

"I am not getting into this conversation with my own sister," Kankuro grumbled.

"You started it last time," Temari accused smugly, and Gaara could tell she was relishing the pain it must have caused Kankuro to be discovered wondering about his younger brother's sex life.

Kankuro scowled at her. "And see how well that went."

They both fell silent in remembrance. Gaara read over his response, thinking back.

For weeks after, he'd twitched any time one of his siblings gave him an odd look, or when he spotted Temari having a hushed and obviously entertaining conversation with Amane Hotaru. Temari and Kankuro had been very nervous around him; siblings they might be, but many of his habits went misunderstood - and surely twitching meant he was angry? But he'd eventually managed to settle on the fact that his siblings were just hormonal masochists with an oddball sense of humor, and move on.

"Anyway," Kankuro muttered, "I just don't like thinking about you doing any kinky stuff."

Temari scoffed. "I'm not asexual just because I'm your sister. You seemed pretty interested in Gaara, though," she added, sounding curious.

"You're disgusting." Kankuro made a face.

"You're boring." Temari stuck out her tongue.

They went back to their reading.

"You know," Temari said after a lengthy silence, "I still haven't figured out which way Gaara swings."

Gaara, in his room, paused in the act of licking the seal on the envelope. Leave it to Temari, the ultimate masochist.

"Maybe he doesn't care."

"Right. Not everybody is as boring as you," Temari said with a snort. She returned to reading, most likely thinking she'd won.

"I meant," Kankuro ventured, "well – maybe Gaara doesn't care if it's a guy with a dick or a girl with a-"

"Bisexual?" Temari said, closing the book and sitting up straighter. She was not going to listen to Kankuro start listing body parts again. And in fact, neither did it appeal to Gaara; he didn't owe them quite that much. He gathered his things and began putting them away.

Kankuro shrugged. "He seems the type to go either way, yeah."

They fell silent again, most likely pondering this possibility. Temari's grin eventually caught her brother's attention, as he shut the folder and eyed her with an expression akin to someone expecting something to hurt.

"You know, those cute assistants -- do you think he'd go for a threesome?"

It was unfortunate for Temari that Gaara entered the room just then. Both siblings froze, eyes wide, and watched him cross the room with his usual elegant pace. He paused at the doorway and turned to raise a questioning brow at both of them, then left.

Kankuro let his head fall back and hit the wall behind the couch, muttering something about "tar, sand, and dust bunnies."

Temari slouched in her seat, face burning. Why me?

___

___

Author: jagter se maan

AIM: TS chatterfox

Status: Complete


End file.
